A New Life
by twilight4
Summary: Bella is together with Emmet. But when something happens she goes to the Meadow and she meats the most wonderful guy...Edward  when Bella see what she is everything changes. Vampire/Human please Reed it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story so i hope that you like it! I really want to know if you like this story so please review so i can continue hopefully i'm gonna continue if you subscribe/ review so please tell me what you think about it!**

**So here we go!**

A New Life Chapter 1

I wasn't happy with my life I never was. I Just really wanted to start a new life.

But i can't.

- Emmet stop laughing. I looked at him

Emmet Is my boyfriend and all the girls really wanted him of course.

Rosalie was the most popular girl in school...and of course she was with Emmet

but Emmet broke up with her. And i know that Rosalie hates me really really hates me.

Sometimes she doesn't see me, Lucky me others i i would be dead by now. And really it scares the hell out of me.

-I'm sorry Bella It's just that...I'm sorry. He looked at me with a smile.

Suddenly i remembered that we where in school.

-Bella why aren't you eating. He know that it was something wrong with me.

I wasn't really something wrong i just...nothing.

-Umm...i forgot that. I grined to him.

We where in the school cafeteria, eating suddenly i saw Emmet that took my plate and started to eat.

-hey! Maybe i wanted to eat...My Fooood! I sad sarcastic and started to laugh

-Oh sorry my lady but i you weren't eating. He started to laugh to

I really liked Emmet. He is the only guy in the school that actually like me...for the first time.

-It's fine Emmet, i wasn't hungry anyway. Really Emmet could crush everything he was big.

Suddenly we see Rosalie...walking to us.

Ohh know...this isn't good.

I looked down on the floor i knew what she wanted...Emmet

And she doesn't give up easy.

No,no,no please. I knewed that she was behind me.

-Bella can i talk to you. She said with a smile.

**So what do you think? please Review and i will continue!**

**:) so please**

**subsribe!**

**Bye Everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So what do you think? I'm sorry that my last chapter was short. This chapter is gonna be much longer!**

**So review! Please**

**=)**

**so here we go again!**

Chapter 2 A competition

No,no,no please. I knewed that she was behind me.

-Bella can i talk to you. She said with a smile

so Bella how does it feel to be in hell.

Wheel it's...NOT GOOD!

My thought are really really crazy. I never that about that before

-Sure Rosalie. I turned to her and gave her a smile but i couldn't

Emmet didn't know about the fight he probably be freaking out soo... no.

I got up from the seat and followed her I don't know what she is gonna do or where we are going. We went a bit where emmet couldn't see ous. I really couldn't be mad at Rosalie thought she wants to have Emmet. Really i know that he still likes Rosalie

and i would be selvfish but he likes me better...i think. We stopped in a corridor many lockers.

-Bella. She said calm without smiling

I took a deep breath

-Yes Rosie...I mean Rosalie i looked at her and quickly looked down.

I was freaking out know.

-You know what i want? she looked at me without any smile like before

-Yeah i know what you want.

She smiled and started to walk to the cafeteria.

That was it?...IM ALIVE!

Suddenly she stopped halfway

-Ohh Bella you can call me Rosie if you want she smirked and went of.

Thanks god i was alive i didn't know how much time had passed when i just where still and didn't move.

Then i felt Emmets hand on my shoulder.

-Bella are you okay? Emmet looked worried.

-Yes i'm fine Emmet, I smiled at him

-Okay are you sure?

-Omg don't you understand Emmet i started to laugh and he did it to and have me a hug.

-So Bella it's sunny and as you know it's not sunny everyday so i thought that maybe we could go to La Push. I couldn't say no. I didn't want him to be sad and bored so i had no choice

-Yeah of course, I looked at him with a big smile

-Great! Emmet gave me a kiss and we started to go.

Really it maked me sick just thinking of it, and i hated the idea but what do you do for your boyfriend.

So we drived to La Push and we talked like always and laughed together.

When we arrived to La Push we took our things that we had in the car and started to go to the beach.

It was huge!

last time i was here was when i was 3 year olds and yeah... i don't remember anything.

We placed our things on the softly sand and it wasen't just me and emmet that where there it was like 60 more people's

Emme changed really fast! And i was really slow like always. When i was done i looked at Emmet with a little grin.

-Come on Bella swim with me. He looked at me

No, no, no, no Never! I hated the water i was freaking scared of it why?

Beacuse when i was 3 i drowned and it was the worst thin that has happend to me.

-I don't know...maybe. I looked at him.

-Come on Bella Please?

There was like 5 girls screaming...wait one of them...that scream it sounds so...

ROSALIE. I growled

-Bella what happend. He looked at me chocked.

Ohh no he saw when i got mad no Bella calm down! Calm down!

-ohh nothing Emmet i looked at him and i knew that he wouldn't give up asking me what it was so i quickly changed subject.

-Look it's Rosalie! And pointed at her.

And of course she saw that.

She sad something to her friends and started to running to ous.

-Hi i didn't know that you would be here.

But everything Emmet sad was

-wooooow!

And that maked me a little jealous.

She grinned.

-So... but i cut her of

i chuckled and looked at her.

-Ohh Bella you are here i didn't see you she sad faking suprised.

Really Rosalie Really?

-Umm yeah.

She quickly looked at Emmet again.

-So Emmet do you want to swim with me?

Emmet smiled and looked like a tree year old boy that got candy or a new car.

But then he looked at me sadly. And i couldn't stop him.

-Emmet you can go i smiled at him. But really i was dying beacuse i couldn't swim with him.

-Are you sure Bella?

I looked down and quickly looked at him.

-Yes Emmet go and have fun and i smiled.

-thanks Bella and hissed my check and they both ran away.

And i saw when the both jumped into the water. After a couples of minutes i wanted to see what they where doing so i started to walk. There was a really long bridge and you could jump from the bridge to the water so i started to walk and when i was halfway i saw then Emmet was chasing Rosalie. Rosalie screamed alot. I smiled and laughed but suddenly i fell...i didn't know what happend suddenly i was in thhe water...drowning.

**Was it good! So this wasn't short :) so i hope that you liked it subsricbe/Review please**

**Bye Everybody :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Sorry for waiting but i haved been really busy! **

**but here is chapter 3! soo i hope that you like it but it's short. :( but chapter**

**4 will soon be here! i'm actually writing it now! so hopefully**

**it will be out soon!**

**Ps. please Subscribe i need your help! Am i'm gonna continue this story or will it be out?**

**you have to subcribe! and i hopefully will listen to you!**

**so here we go :)**

(Previously)

Suddenly i fell i didn't knw what happend. Suddenly i was in the water

drowning.

**Chapter 3 By my self**

I was in the water drowning and i couldn't move. It was peaceful and it was calm and i knew that the water wouldn't hurt me. I flew up breathing... and i could stand It wasn't so deep the water was up to my neck. I didn't knew that the water was so calm and...Beautiful but even more calmer and more beautiful under the water. I was still shocked for what happend but really that guy or girl or just me who stumbled...Thanks.

I went under the water and...wow it was all i could say. I could see everything i was so close Emmet and Rosalie but they never noticed me. I could see Emmet's and Rosalie they where under the water too i could see everything when they looked at each other and the...Kiss.

They where kissing.

That...Kiss,That...Kiss...It was a kiss that i have stole from her.

I couldn't move, I was...happy for them...but i was crying and breaking apart inside me.

I always was alone and i always be.

Emmet didn't fell for me that way...he never feel that.

I was empty. I was broken and i was traped somewhere but it was black.

And i knew that i was never coming out. It was like huge black hole punshing through my chest.

I was hurt.

I didn't know how long i was in the water

Maybe hours? Maybe minutes? Maybe seconds?

But Emmet and Rosalie weren't there. I knew that i have to confront them somewhere...Somehow.

**:(**

**Poor Bella! but everything will be fine soon...I think?**

**Bella: What! even worse!**

**Writer: Come on Bella! It wont be more bad things... :S**

**Rosalie: Hihi**

**Bella: Are you happy now Rosie!**

**Rosalie: I don't know...YES**

**Bella: I Promise you will regret that**

**Rosalie: wow i'm scared! hihi**

**Writer: stop it please!**

**Bella & Rosalie: fine!**

**Writer: so what do you whant to say to our Readers?**

**Rosalie: to click the button!**

**Bella: that says Review this story**

**Writer: What a splendid idea...never that about that. But they where right! click the button!**

**Please!**

**Love Ya**

**:)**

**Twilight4, Bella, Rosalie**


End file.
